


The TWH Factor

by tarrysmith



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, SMUTTY SMUT, Science Fiction, aliens taking on human appearance, evil alien drug serums, extreme silliness, have I mentioned extreme silliness?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarrysmith/pseuds/tarrysmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is Tom really part of an alien plot to take over the world? Yes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so you know what? This story is just plain silly! But I’m cracking myself up as I write it! It’s already gone south on me (ie, in a different direction than I intended (my stories ALWAYS do that, grrff!)), and I intended it to be a one-shot, and it’s not! So, fuck me!
> 
> So, if you want to give it a try, I’m honored and grateful! I hope you get as big a kick out of it as I am! Please let me know! Enjoy!

The TWH Factor

Chapter 1  
Oregon (not her real name) strode down the hall on the way to her lab, aboard the giant spaceship that was the home of her civilization, the Statehood (not their real name, either). She had been put in charge of the solar system called Sol, and most especially, the small, blue planet, third in orbit, that was the jewel of the system. This little world, known to its semi-intelligent population as ‘earth,’ turned out to be rich in natural resources, and, as such, had been given top priority. Hence, Oregon’s assignment, as she was the top scientist involved in the Planet Resources Project (PRP, for short).

For, Oregon herself had actually developed the serum, TWH, that helped the Statehood infiltrate and exploit the planets they came in contact with. The Statehood needed the resources, and by using TWH, they had managed to obtain the materials needed to sustain their entire population aboard their ship for countless generations.

So, Earth. Oregon studied the scans. The first step for successful infiltration was finding a suitable organism to become Subject Zero. Once that organism (‘person,’ Oregon forced herself to think, Once that ‘person’) had been identified, she would need to introduce the TWH factor into that person’s body, and then be patient while the serum made its mutations on the subject, after which time, she would introduce the catalyst into the planet’s water system, and then it would only be a matter of time: the planet, and it’s precious resources, would belong to the Statehood. The whole process took several years, but it was inevitable, and so far, had always been successful.

So, now, her job was to make a comparison of all suitable candidates, and then decide which was to be the one. In all this world, there were only 77 suitable possibilities. She flipped through the profiles, automatically eliminating all the female ones, as she worked much better with male subjects (and she really wished her assistant, Washington (not his real name, of course), would get it through his head that she only worked with male subjects! They had worked together long enough for him to know by now!). That left 39 possibilities. She continued to study the scans: too old, too young, no exposure, no, no, no…

Well, hello. Yes, he was handsome by the standards of this world. Young enough, at 20, already starting to get noticed by the native population – yes, he was perfect. She tacked his photo and profile up on her work board, and set about preparing the serum.

For the serum was a wonder, her masterpiece. It had three functions and effects. First, it would reach out to other males that Subject Zero came in contact with, leaching away some of their attractiveness and transferring it to Subject Zero. The more attractive a male was, the more of his attractiveness would be transferred. Eventually, all other males around Subject Zero would average out, and he would become almost infinitely, irresistibly attractive. Secondly, the serum would begin to broadcast a subliminal siren call that would draw all the organisms of this world who were attracted to males (most specifically, the females of this world), to this specific individual, Subject Zero. The third function and effect was that Subject Zero would become enthralled with Oregon herself: he would fall under her power and control. Then, with over half the world’s population unbreakably under the spell of Subject Zero, and Subject Zero under the direct control of Oregon, well, this planet would fall like all the others had. It had never failed.

Several hours later, with the serum prepared and ready to be introduced, Oregon began preparing to meet her Subject Zero. The man’s name was Thomas William Hiddleston. He preferred being called ‘Tom.’ He was 20 years old, tall, lean – physically attractive to the body that Oregon was manifesting. This physical form that the organisms of this planet used was intriguing, she thought, as she looked down at the appendages that branched off from the top part of this body – hands, at the end of arms, she knew. And Subject Zero was very attractive. Even now, before she had introduced the TWH factor into his system, he made this body she was using shiver. Once she had inoculated him, he should prove to be one of the strongest Subject Zeros she had ever recruited.

She hurried to the Launch Room, entered a launch chamber, dialed in the appropriate coordinates and settings, and pushed the launch button. The journey was instantaneous, and she found herself at the exact moment and place she wanted to be: a small pub, crowded, noisy, smoky. Subject Zero was seated at a table with some friends, and ooooh, he was appealing to this body Oregon was manifesting.

She took a moment to process the unfamiliar terms uniquely associated with the organisms of this world: he was blond, his hair was curly, his eyes were blue. His fingers were long, his legs were long — whoo, baby. She perched on a stool at the bar and waited for him to notice her.

It didn’t take long. She had positioned herself in his line of sight, and the first time he looked up, he saw her. She saw the attraction force she was broadcasting flow over him, and slowly, he rose to his feet, a dazed look on his face, and he slowly approached her where she was sitting. He turned the full wattage of his smile upon her, and she felt the impact, struggling just a little to get it under control. Of course, she was successful; the organisms of this planet were no match for one of the Statehood.

She turned away and waited for him to reach her, which didn’t take long. “Hello, I’m Tom,” he said, sounding innocent and friendly. “I couldn’t help but notice you. You‘re very pretty.”

She turned and smiled at him. “Why, thank you,” she said perfectly, in the language of this place. “That’s so nice of you, and you are very handsome, as well. I’m Oregon.”

“Oregon? What an unusual name,” Tom said, surprised.

“I blame my parents,” she said quietly, turning up the attractiveness.

“Would you like to get out of here?” he asked, running a hand around the collar of his tee shirt. “Come with me?”

“Yes,” she said simply, hopping off of her stool and following him out the door and to his car. He was parked in a dark corner of the parking lot; and Oregon knew she wouldn’t need to take him anywhere else; this would do perfectly. Tom held the passenger door open for her, but she just looked up at him. He swallowed hard and licked his lips. “Uh, the back then…” And Oregon smiled.

Once the car door was closed, Oregon fastened her mouth over his and the TWH factor was passed through the mouth-to-mouth contact as she shoved her tongue into his mouth aggressively. Technically, nothing else was necessary, her job was done, but Oregon wanted to experience it all. She ran her hand down his chest to his lap, pressing her palm over the still-growing, already sizeable bulge in his trousers. Tom groaned, and slipped his hands under her shirt, finding her lace-covered breasts. Oregon couldn’t believe the way this made her feel. It was exquisite! She arched her breasts into Tom’s hands, and encouraged, he reached around behind her, unclasping her bra. Oregon moaned as her breasts spilled free. She knew she needed something there, but she’d never done this before, and she wasn’t sure what it was.

“Tom,” she moaned, and he pulled her shirt over her head and removed her bra. Bending forward, he sucked first one nipple and then the other, into his mouth, teasing them with his tongue. He pulled away and blew on the wet tips, grinning when they puckered.

“I would like to copulate with you now,” Oregon said.

Tom pulled away and looked at her, a confused look on his face. “Huh?” he said.

“Is this not the term?” Oregon asked, a little frown between her brows.

“Oh,” Tom said, relieved. “Is English not your primary language, love?”

Oregon shook her head. “It’s not the right word?” she asked.

“I think what you really want to say is, you’d like me to fuck you. Is that right?” Tom asked, lifting her skirt.

“Yes!” she said, gratefully “Yes, I would like you to fuck me now, Tom!”

Tom rubbed his thumb against her slit through her panties, feeling how wet she was. “Yes, you are ready,” he said, breathing heavily.

He slipped his hands under the waistband of her panties, and she lifted her hips to make it easier for him to slide them off of her. He was still fully dressed, and as he slid one finger between her wet folds, he said, “Hey, baby, undo my belt, and help me take off my trousers, yeah?”

“Yes, all right,” Oregon said, and moved her hands to his belt. After unbuckling it, she unfastened and unzipped his trousers, and he sucked in a breath. He lifted his ass and she shoved his pants down his hips. Once his cock was free, it sprung up against his stomach. 

Tom didn’t remember ever being this hard. This strange woman named Oregon wrapped her hand around him and stroked him base to tip a couple of times, a curious look on her face, and he moaned and thrust himself into her hand. “I don’t have any protection, baby. Do you…?”

“We don’t need any,” she said. She rose on her knees and straddled him, guiding him to her entrance. She lined him up, then impaled herself on him. Her eyes got wide and she gasped.

Tom relaxed his head back against the seat, trying to get control of himself. He wanted to last longer than a few seconds; he wanted to think he‘d be a generous lover. He wasn’t a virgin, but he wasn’t very experienced either, still, he knew enough to know that he wouldn’t feel right if his partner wasn’t satisfied, so he stayed still, slowing his breathing, waiting for her to adjust to his size. Because even as young as he was, he knew he was usually large, and he knew it was only courteous to allow her to become accustomed to the size and feel of him.

Oregon bent forward and kissed him, swirling her tongue around his mouth. She cupped his face in one hand, caressing his smooth cheeks, running her hand through his blond curls. “You are very handsome, Tom,” she murmured. She’d chosen well.

Tom was getting harder by the minute, while Oregon was just sitting there. He gripped her hips and encouraged her to bounce, tipping his pelvis and beginning to thrust up into her. ”I need you to move,” he said, a little desperately. She understood, and began to do so. Tom thrust while Oregon rocked, and strong sensations were starting to overwhelm her. She thought she knew what it was (she had done her research), but, again, her inexperience was showing. But, this body needed something, and she wasn’t sure what, and she hoped that Tom knew what it was.

She struggled to find the words to say. ”Tom, this body needs, uh, I need…” She didn’t know.

Tom did. Even as young as he was, he already knew how to please a woman. “Shhh,” he said. “I’ll take care of you.” He slipped a hand between them and found her clit with his thumb. He rubbed gently in small circles, and Oregon felt something extremely pleasurable building up. Tom continued to thrust up into her, and to rub at that place on her, and… and…

“Tom!” she cried out as she came, almost violently. Tom could feel her inner muscles squeezing his cock, and he finally lost control. He grabbed her hip with his free hand, pushing her down at the same time he thrust up. “Fuck, I’m coming,” he groaned, and shot his hot essence into her.

Oregon collapsed against his chest, dropping little kisses on his face and neck. “Mmmm, that was lovely, young Tom,” she said. “But I must leave you now.”

Tom just sat there with his mouth hanging open, while she gathered her clothing together and redressed. She pressed a kiss to his mouth, allowing her tongue to slip past his lips, before opening the car door and getting out. ”Thank you, Tom,” she said fondly. “Someday we will meet again.” And with that, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so surprised to find that intelligent people actually like this! So hurray! It is written, with love, to be totally tongue in cheek; it is not supposed to be taken seriously in any way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much if you’re reading this! I love you!
> 
> Let me know if you like it, and as always, enjoy!
> 
> for larouau12 and momfroglorita Thank you guys!

The TWH Factor

Chapter 2

5 years later

Subject Zero was progressing nicely, Oregon thought, with much satisfaction. He already was the most powerful agent they had ever had in the long history of the Statehood, and she hadn’t even introduced the catalyst yet! So far, his popularity remained mostly in his own rather small country of origin, but as soon as she had the catalyst introduced into the planet’s water supply, she knew that his appeal, and hence, her control, would extend throughout this whole small world. And then, the Statehood would have enough resources to last at least another generation.

Introduction of the catalyst would be by drone; there was no need for Oregon to make a trip to earth personally, but she was tired of just watching Subject Zero on the monitors. She wanted to see him in person.

She thumbed the button on her intercom. ”Can I get California and Montana (not their real names, ehehehe…) to come to the TWH lab, please? California and Montana to the TWH lab. Thank you.” She put the microphone back on its holder and waited for the two drone marshals.

It wasn’t a long wait. California arrived first, saluting, then standing at attention.

“At ease,” Oregon told her, “At least until Montana gets here.”

Two minutes later, Montana arrived, still tucking in his shirt. He finished, then snapped to attention next to California, who also came to attention.

“California, Montana,” Oregon began, “My two favorite drone marshals. Today is a glorious day for the Statehood! Subject Zero was inoculated five years ago, and his attractiveness and influence has grown and spread beyond even my wildest dreams!” She paused to let her words sink in, then continued. “It is time to introduce the catalyst into the planet’s water supply. I know you know what to do, so I leave it in your capable hands.”

“Oregon,” California asked, looking at the monitor screen, her eyes huge. “Is that him? Is that… Subject Zero?” She sounded a little breathless, and Oregon couldn’t help chuckling a little. She glanced back at the screen fondly.

“Yes,” she said, nodding. “That’s Subject Zero. His name in the language of this planet is ‘Tom’. He’s handsome, is he not?”

Marshal California just nodded, her mouth open, staring.

“Shut your mouth, Marshal,” Oregon said kindly. “You can see how powerful an agent he is, can’t you?” she asked. “These earth bodies we manifest are very attracted to him. He is what his people call an ‘actor.’ That means he pretends to be someone else for entertainment. He is very good at it; he is quite popular in his own land of origin. But, of course, we want that to extend to the rest of this world, and that is why I need you and Montana to do your job with the catalyst.”

California managed to pry her eyes from the screen and gain control of her breathing, then both she and Montana clicked heels, popped a salute, and left to supervise the drone campaign to introduce the catalyst into the planet’s water supply.

That part of her job done for the day, Oregon looked closely at the Subject Zero monitor, noting the space/time coordinates in her notebook. She then made her way to the launch room. It was time to visit Tom.

Another successful launch. The technology never failed to amaze her! Maybe because that knowledge was not part of her skill set, she always found it impressive.

A glance around told her she was in an eating establishment known to the native people of this world as a ‘café.’ Subject Zero, Tom, she corrected herself, was seated at a table in the corner, all alone, reading a newspaper and drinking a cup of tea. Oregon approached and sat in the chair opposite him. The movement and sound of the chair caught his attention, and he looked up.

A stunned look came over his face, and instant recognition, and a blush crept over his face as he murmured, “Oregon.”

“Yes, Tom, you remember!” Of course he remembered, she knew; the TWH serum would insure that, but she still felt ridiculously pleased, and she knew that that was the result of the TWH working on her in reverse. Oh, yes, his attraction was powerful, and would only continue to increase as he came into contact with more males. It was a vicious circle, Oregon knew. The more popular he became, the more males he would come into contact with, the more attractive he would become, the more popular he would be… And on and on… Oregon was very pleased with his progress.

“How have you been?” Tom asked her now. “It‘s been, what? Five years?”

“Yes, five years,” Oregon confirmed. “I have been doing well. My plan for global domination is proceeded smartly. You are doing very well. Your popularity has increased, as has your attractiveness. All according to plan.”

“Excuse me?” Tom asked, confused. This woman was a total mystery to him. She truly was the most intriguing woman he had ever met, but also the strangest, and he really didn’t understand this pull she seemed to exert over him. He barely knew her, and yet, he felt like he needed to be with her.

Oregon knew she shouldn’t do it. It wasn’t necessary to the mission, and yet… She had done her job too well. Tom — Subject Zero, she told herself, he is Subject Zero! — was too attractive. She was barely hanging on to her own control, that’s how powerful he was. She turned on her own attraction force. She needed to have him, maybe that would help her to regain control over this body she was manifesting.

“Never mind, Tom,” she said, smiling to herself as she saw her attraction force flow over him. She knew his body was instantly aroused, yearning for hers, and she couldn’t help exulting a little.

In the intervening five years since she had inoculated the young Tom, she had done quite a bit of research on the mating habits of the native peoples. She had even had a brief relationship with Marshal Montana, but even though this body she manifested was attracted to the body he manifested, she had known him for years and never actually liked him, so the relationship had ended quickly.

But she had gained experience in the physicalities of it, and as she watched her attraction force slowly discombobulate poor Tom, she knew that the TWH factor inside him was doing the same thing in reverse to her. She felt that essential place between her legs leaking fluids, and she knew that she was rapidly moving past subtlety.

Tom sat across from her, breathing heavily. He knew that at this point, he would pretty much do or say anything he had to, to have her. He remembered how she had been the last time, how aggressive and eager, and yet, how inexperienced she’d seemed. It was a combination that had been almost irresistible. He wondered if he should be the aggressor, or wait for her to make the first move.

It was taken out of his hands when she looked at him with a raised brow and said, “Do you live close? Can we have sex?”

Her words went straight to his cock, and he groaned, pressing the palm of one hand to his groin, and swallowing hard. “I live close we can have sex,“ he said, all on one breath, with no punctuation. He stood abruptly, his chair scooting back and hitting the wall, his cock hard and throbbing in his trousers.

Oregon stood as well, feeling her wetness chafing between her legs. She took him by the hand, looked up at him with a smile, and said, ”Take me home!”

Tom kept her hand in his as he led her down the street to his flat. His boner was unbelievably stiff, and made it a little hard to walk, so he hurried as much as he could, and Oregon seemed just as eager as he was. She was practically running to keep up with him (which she would have told you had more to do with his long legs and the length of his strides, than her eagerness), and it was great for his ego.

They arrived at his flat, and he let them in, pushing the door shut, and then pushing her up against it, frantically kissing her, his hands already reaching under her skirt to find her sex. He slipped two fingers past the edge of her panties and stroked her wet folds, brushing over her clit, which caused her to suck in a breath.

Tom dropped to his knees, pulling her panties down and helping her step out of them, then he tugged down her skirt. He hesitated for all of fifteen seconds before burying his face between her legs, teasing her clit and tonguing her opening.

“Tom, what are you doing?” Oregon asked, overwhelmed.

Tom pulled back and looked up at her. “Hasn’t anyone ever gone down on you before?” he asked, surprised.

“Uh, no,” she said, confused. “I didn’t know your people did that.”

Tom gave her a wicked grin. “Well, just relax and enjoy, then, baby, because you’re going to love it!” he said cheekily, and he buried his face once again. Oregon couldn’t help grabbing handfuls of his curls and grinding his face against her. She was panting and moaning, and she felt that magic build-up taking her over. When Tom put two fingers inside her and started stroking, the build-up crested, and she cried out as her climax overtook her.

Tom helped her ride out her pleasure, then he rose to his feet and kissed her, sticking his tongue in her mouth, and she tasted the odd taste that was her own arousal on him. Oregon’s clit was still twitching, and she still wanted Tom’s hardness inside her. She unbuckled his belt and undid his trousers, shoving them down his legs. He managed to toe off one shoe, and he stepped out of that leg of his trousers, in so much of a hurry, that he left the other shoe and that leg of his trousers still on. He put his hands under Oregon’s thighs and parted her legs, lifting her up to straddle him, bracing her against the door.

“Can you guide me in?” he asked her breathlessly, and she nodded and took him in her hand. Together they lined up his cock with her opening, and he shoved home, letting out a blissful ”Ohhh” as he sunk in up to the hilt.

He began thrusting immediately, and Oregon’s head banged rhythmically against the door with the force of his thrusts, until Tom realized he was doing it, and then he tried to steady her head as he continued to slam into her. “I’m. Sorry. It’s. Rough.” He gritted out between thrusts. “I. Can’t. Help. It. Too. Far. Gone.”

“It’s OK,” Oregon gasped. “Go harder!”

“Harder?” Tom almost thought he heard her wrong, but he held her steady and pounded into her. “Tom…” she whined, instinctively needing more.

“You’re gonna have to do that yourself, baby,” he said regretfully, breathless. “I have to hold you up. Just use your fingers.”

“Hmmm,” Oregon whimpered, then slipped one hand between them, finding that special place between her legs that helped bring her to completion.

A little pressure there helped the build-up to happen again, and just as Tom said, “Oregon, baby, you need to come for me now,” she did, screaming his name and spasming around his cock. The rhythmic squeezing set him off, and he groaned and shot his hot cum up into her, crying out her name.

After Oregon’s orgasm had milked him of everything he had, he slowly lowered her feet to the floor, pulling her into his arms and kissing her gently. “Can you stay a while?” he murmured pleadingly, dropping little kisses in her hair and across her brow and temples.

Oregon pulled away reluctantly. “I can’t,” she said regretfully. “I’ve already stayed too long.”

“When can l see you again?” he asked plaintively. “I need to see you!”

Oh, no, she’d turned up her attraction force too much. He sounded desperate. She dialed it back a bit.

“I’m sorry, Tom,” she said sadly. “We can’t be together, as much as I wish we could be.” She froze as she heard those words come from her lips. She realized it was true. The TWH had done its job indeed. Too well. She was hooked on Tom.

She, Doctor Oregon, renowned scientist of the Statehood, had fallen for Subject Zero.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah„ the next slightly less silly installment. This one got a little angsty! It’s still really silly!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for larouau12 and momfroglorita again… Thank you guys!
> 
> extra warning: OK, this one got a bit rough, with an angry Tom. Some dub con, maybe (I will say ‘not’, as I was in her head, but it might be a trigger for some, I realize, and I’m not very good at posting these warnings).
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, let me know if you like it, and, as always, enjoy!

The TWH Factor

Chapter 3

5 years later

Tom couldn’t believe the direction his career had gone over the last year. War Horse, Midnight in Paris, and now Thor. Soon, The Hollow Crown. So many wonderful projects! He had already worked with some of the best directors in the business, and here he was, barely 30. At this point, he was still able to walk down the street without being recognized, but when he allowed himself to give in to his ego, he seriously wondered for how much longer. The role of Loki in Thor was his big break, and there were to be at least two more films playing that character. And he had been a huge hit with audiences; Loki’s future seemed secure. No, Tom felt great about his career.  
Now, his personal life… well, that was something else entirely. He was haunted by that woman. Oregon. In ten years, he’d only met her twice, he’d only seen her once every five years, and yet, the memory of her had ruined every relationship he’d had over the last ten years. So while his career flourished, his actual life was on hold. Tom felt another tear slip down his cheek.

Oregon watched Tom on the monitor. He was crying again, and she knew it was her fault. Damn the TWH, anyway. With Tom, it had been so successful that even she’d been ensnared. And it was almost time. Tom had had the role his life. Soon, every female on this planet, and a lot of the males, would be in thrall to him, and he was already under her power. This planet would fall, and there wasn’t anything anyone could do about it. At this point, it was inevitable, and unstoppable.

Oregon didn’t know what to call the feelings she was experiencing as she watched Tom. She knew they were unpleasant, uncomfortable. They hurt. She — longed. She — yearned. For Tom. She forced herself to acknowledge that he was always ‘Tom’ to her now. She no longer thought of him as ‘Subject Zero.’ Ever. Somehow, sometime, over the last five years, he had ceased to be Subject Zero to her entirely. Oregon knew that that was bad, but she couldn’t seem to stop herself

Seeing him cry. That was the worst. Without really stopping to think about what she was doing, if it was wise or not, she noted the coordinates and practically ran to the launch room. In under five minutes, she was there, with him.

“Oregon,” Tom whispered, wiping the tears off his face. “How the hell did you get here? What are you doing in my living room?”

“Tom,” she said, dropping to her knees beside him and laying her head in his lap. “I’m not supposed to be here,” she said, surprised to find tears in her own eyes. “If I’m discovered, I’ll be reprimanded, maybe taken off the project.”

Tom ran his hand over her hair. “I don’t understand most of what you say. And I don’t understand this weird pull you have over me,” he said quietly. “I’ve seen you twice in ten years. We don’t say much. We have mind-blowing sex, and then you leave me and I don’t see you for another five years. And yet, I feel as if I’m probably in love with you.”

“Yes,” she confirmed, “that is the way it is supposed to work. And yet, I am also in love with you, and that is NOT the way it is supposed to work.”

“Oh, Oregon,” he said wistfully, a sweet smile on his face, “you are in love with me?”

“Yes, Tom,“ she looked at his face. “I’m not supposed to be, but the serum — it’s worked too well. And now I don’t know what to do.” She wrung her hands.

“Can we be together?” Tom asked hopefully. “Oregon, I really can’t live this way, only seeing you once every five years. It’s killing me.”

“I’m sorry, Tom…” she shook her head regretfully.

“I suppose you’ve come to have sex. That’s all you ever come to me for, all you ever give me,” Tom said hopelessly.

“Please, Tom,” Oregon said, touching his face, “It’s all I can give you.”

“It’s killing me,” he said again, but he pulled her up off the floor and into his lap, then crushed his lips to hers. He ran his mouth over her face to her throat, then back behind her ear, sucking on the delicate skin, and he felt a dark satisfaction when he saw that he had marked her there. He pulled her shirt over her head, then raised his arms so that she could remove his. Then he stood with her is his arms and carried her to his bedroom.

He threw her unceremoniously onto the bed, then angrily removed her skirt and underwear. He had had enough. She couldn’t treat him this way! As he jerkily unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, shoving them down and kicking them off, he was aware of her watching him despairingly. He was feeling a quiet desperation, and he knew that tomorrow he would hate himself, but today, he wanted to punish her, the way he felt she was punishing him.

Standing there at the foot of the bed, now completely naked, cock rampant, he grabbed her ankles and pulled her towards him. He lifted her and forced her to her knees, and grabbing her by the hair, brought her face to his crotch. ”Suck me,” he said forcefully.

Oregon didn’t hesitate, she took him in her mouth, relaxed her throat, and swallowed him.

“God,” he cried out, and began fucking her mouth, his thrusts angry and wild.

Oregon held on for dear life, holding still, not trying to get away, sucking for all she was worth. She deserved this for what she was doing to him, and he deserved to get some satisfaction. He continued thrusting until he suddenly stiffened and came, pumping hot cum down her throat. Oregon swallowed it all then allowed him to slide out her mouth. She continued to kneel there at his feet, looking at the floor, quietly sobbing.

As Tom came down from his orgasm, he became aware of what he had just done.

“Oh god, no,” he said, appalled that he had let his anger get away from him, that he could treat someone, let alone this woman that he loved, that way. “Oregon, I’m so sorry!”

He helped her to her feet and cradled her in his arms, brushing her hair back and stroking her face. “I was angry, but that’s no excuse. I’m so, so, sorry…” when his voice trailed off, she looked up at him, stroking his face.

“No, I’m sorry,” she said sadly. “I hate what I’m doing to you. But I don’t have a choice. And I need you to know, Tom,” she looked at him with tears in her eyes. ”I love you.”

He hugged her to him fiercely. “Oregon, I love you, too,” he said desperately, “You’ve ruined me for any other girls.”

That actually made her smile. “Really?” she asked wryly. But she knew it was true. That was the way the TWH was supposed to work, after all.

“Will you forgive me, and let me make love to you properly?“ he asked hopefully, and Oregon nodded. “Yes, Tom” she said softly. “Of course.”

They laid down together, and Tom pulled her into his arms and kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth, and she moaned. He started at the top, kissing and sucking and nibbling his way down her body, stopping to pay particular attention to her pert nipples, then continuing down til he reached her sex. Oregon sucked in a breath when she felt him part her folds, and then she cried out when he tasted her. He touched the tip his tongue to her clit, and she writhed beneath him, panting. When he inserted two fingers and found her sweet spot, she came against his mouth, her hands fisted in his hair, his name on her lips.

He moved up and looked her in the eyes, as he entered her. “I don’t know how I can love you so much,” he told her. “I just know that I do.”

He began thrusting, and Oregon lifted her hips to meet him, her hands on his ass encouraging him. He thrust deeper and harder until Oregon convulsed around him, milking him. “Oh god, Tom, “she moaned as she climaxed.

“Oregon,” he gasped and came inside her.

Afterward, they lay cuddling, and Tom cupped Oregon’s cheek in his hand. “I need you to explain what this is,” he said seriously. “I have a right to know. Who are you? Why do you have this hold over me?”

“Oh, Tom,” Oregon said sadly. ”I could tell you, but then I’d have to kill you.”

“I’m serious, Oregon,” Tom said. “You owe me that!”

“I’m serious, too, Tom,“ Oregon said. ”Sort of.” She paused, drawing a deep breath. “Tom, even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me.”

“Try me,” Tom said flatly.

“I suppose I can try. I guess I do owe you that,” Oregon said, almost to herself. She seemed to come to a decision, kissed him gently, and said, “What I’m about to tell you will sound incredible. But I swear it’s true. I could be imprisoned for telling you this if they find out I've told you…” she broke off, swallowing hard. Tom continued to stroke her hair, gentling her.

“I’m not from here,” she began.

“I know that,” Tom said, nodding, “l remember that from the first time we met, ten years ago.”

“No,” she insisted. “I mean I’m REALLY not from here.”

“Like, not from England, I know,” Tom said impatiently.

“No,” she insisted. “Like, not from EARTH.”

“Oh, come on, Oregon!” Tom snapped. “Be serious. You’re really trying my patience.”

Oregon cupped his face in her hand. ”Tom, just listen. When I’m done, you can ask me questions. But just listen to me while I tell you my story.”

“All right,” Tom agreed, taking a deep breath. “I’ll be quiet. Tell me.”

“I am from a race of people called the Statehood. Our planet was destroyed eons ago. We have existed for generations as a nomadic civilization, traveling the cosmos aboard our ship. We travel from planet to planet, world to world, exploiting the national resources. We do this by infiltrating the population. We choose a suitable and compatible Subject Zero, and inoculate that individual with our serum. The serum is actually my invention, and it works very well. I’ve always been so proud…”

She paused, drew a deep breath, then continued. “Once Subject Zero is inoculated, and the serum is given time to work, the next step is that a catalyst is introduced into the world’s water supply, and then we wait for maturation. Once Subject Zero is fully matured, then his handler steps in. With the world’s population under the influence of Subject Zero, and Subject Zero under control of the handler, my people take over the world. Once the natural resources are depleted, we will move on to the next world.”

Oregon fell silent. Tom just looked at her. “Are you done?” he asked.

“Yes,” Oregon said quietly.

“OK, let’s say I believe you,” Tom began. “Is your Subject Zero ready – how did you put it – fully matured?”

“No,” she said simply.

“So, your people aren’t ready to take over the world yet.” Tom shook his head, running his hand over his hair. ”This is insane.”

“I told you, you wouldn’t believe me!” Oregon said, covering her face with her hands.

“Well, come on, Oregon!” he said, throwing his hands up. “It’s all just so fantastic! How long before Subject Zero is fully matured? Is it too late to stop it?”

“I don’t know for sure,” she said. “Subject Zero isn’t quite ready, but it’s probably only another two or three years at most before he’s fully matured. And his influence isn’t global yet, but that probably only has another two or three years as well. That’s the way the serum works. As for stopping it…” She shook her head.

“How does your magic serum work?” Tom said, a little sneeringly. He bit his lip.

Oregon couldn’t look at him as she spoke. “It does a couple of things. It starts by leaching attractiveness from others and transferring it to Subject Zero, and then it broadcasts a signal, a little like, uh, like a mating call. Basically, Subject Zero becomes the most attractive person on the planet, with the rest of the population devoted to him. And he is devoted to his handler.”

Tom noticed that Oregon couldn’t meet his eyes, and he put a hand under her chin, tipped her face up, and forced her to look at him. “And where do you fit in, Oregon?” he asked her. “What is your role in all this?”

“I am in charge,” she said distantly. “I inoculated Subject Zero, I arranged for the catalyst to be placed in the water supply. I am Subject Zero’s handler.”

“Subject Zero – the most attractive person on the planet …?” Tom asked.

“Not quite,” Oregon said. “Almost. And not quite as global as we need yet. Not quite as popular, not quite as well known.”

“Oregon,” Tom asked with trepidation. “Who is Subject Zero? Do I know them?”

Oregon looked at him, and he was disturbed to see that she had tears in her eyes. “Oh, Tom, haven’t you guessed yet?”

Tom just shook his head, a feeling of dread settling deep in his stomach. ”Who is it?” he whispered.

“Tom,” Oregon was whispering as well. “Subject Zero is you!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK, still pretty silly. This is a quite a bit shorter chapter, and I think one more, probably short, with an epilogue. It’s been fun writing this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for larouau12 and momfroglorita again… Thank you guys!

The TWH Factor

Chapter 4

“What the f…?” was Tom’s reaction to the sudden knock at his bedroom door, but Oregon was very afraid that she knew exactly what it was.

“It’s OK,” she said, caressing his face, “they’ve come for me. They don’t want you; you’ll be OK.” She kissed him sweetly. “I love you, Tom.”  
She rose from the bed and dressed quickly, frowning when she realized her shirt was out in the living room. She glanced over her shoulder at Tom, then helped herself to one of his tee shirts from out of his dresser. 

She braced herself, then opened the door, and the three women on the other side glanced from her to Tom, then back to her.

“California, Idaho, Nevada. You’ve come for me?” Oregon asked tonelessly.

California looked at her, and said gently, “Not the way you think.”

“What do you mean?” Oregon asked, a frown between her brows.

California looked over at the bed. ”Tom, isn’t it?“ she asked, licking her lips, “Why don’t you get dressed, and meet us out in the living room. We need to talk, and this also involves you.”

California shut the door, and Oregon slumped against it, breathing a sigh of mostly relief. She didn’t know what was going on, but it didn’t seem they were here to arrest her. She didn’t realize that she’d said it out loud until Tom asked, “Arrest you? For what?”

“Coming to see you, l guess,” she said, biting her lip. “As far as they know, that’s the only thing I’ve done wrong. They don’t know that I’ve told you about us, the Statehood, and TWH…” she paused. “And they don’t know that I love you.”

Tom looked at her sadly. “It’s a crime for you to love me?” he said.

Oregon nodded. “Get dressed, Tom. Let’s go see what they have to say.”

When Tom and Oregon entered the living room, California, Idaho, and Nevada (not their real names) were standing, looking a little lost. It was not at all what Oregon was expecting. As they saw Tom, all three stared, their mouths dropping open. Idaho couldn’t stop a little “ohhh,” from leaving her lips, and she clapped both hands over her mouth in embarrassment. Nevada bit her lip. All three were breathing heavily.

Oregon couldn’t help chuckling a little. Tom’s attraction was so powerful, that even Idaho and Nevada, both hardened generals in the Statehood army, were affecting by him.

“Tom,” she said gesturing to the three women, “this is Drone Marshal California, and Generals Idaho and Nevada.” Each of the women gave a little head nod as Oregon said their names.

“Sisters,” she said, taking Tom’s hand, “This is Tom… um, I mean he’s Subject Zero…”

“No!” California said angrily. “He’s NOT Subject Zero! He is Tom!”

With some effort, Nevada pulled her eyes away from Tom and looked at Oregon. “This madness has to end,” she said quietly. “What we do to these worlds with the PRP is wrong.”

“Let’s sit down,” California said. “We need to tell Oregon and… Tom… everything. I’m sure they will be on our side in this matter.”

Tom and Oregon chose to sit together in a large armchair, holding hands. Truth be told, they couldn’t bear to be apart. California, Idaho, and Nevada seated themselves side by side on the couch. California ran a hand over her face, then began.

“For some time, there have been some of us that think what we, the Statehood nation, do is wrong. Exploiting these other worlds, destroying them… We don’t need to do this, we shouldn’t be doing this. We should have assimilated into a local population generations ago.”

Now, Nevada took up the narrative. “We’ve been on this planet for over ten years.” She looked at Oregon defiantly. “We like it here. We like being ‘human.’ We want to stay here. There’s room enough.”

“We want to stop running,” Idaho said on a sob. “We want to be here. This is our home now! We want to live our lives, to have families.”

“How many of you are there?” Oregon asked incredulously. “And how come l have never heard of this?”

“Many,” California said. “Over 75% of the Statehood want to become and remain human.” She looked pleadingly at Oregon. “And you have never heard of us because you are the head of the TWH program, of course. But now… well, forgive me, but we believe you have been compromised. By your love for Subject Zero, uh, Tom. And so now, we want you to help us…”

“What can l do?” Oregon asked, for the first time, daring to feel a little hope.

“How long before… uh… Subject Zero is fully mature?” Nevada asked, looking apologetically at Tom. “I’m sorry,” she said, “It seems wrong to call you by your name when asking such a question.”

Tom ran a hand over his hair. “I understand,” he said quietly. “Of course.”

Oregon squeezed his hand as she said, “Two to three years.”

“Then that’s how long we have,” California said. “We have that long to convince the other 25% of the people to give up our nomadic lifestyle and embrace humanity. To settle down and stop destroying planets. It’s not noble, and it isn’t truly necessary for our survival!”

Oregon was puzzled. “But I still want to know: how do I fit in?” she asked.

“You need to turn off the TWH,” California said. “Montana and I will remove the catalyst from the water, and the population will slowly go back to normal.”

“Well, all except for one thing,” Oregon said sadly. “I think I can turn off the TWH,” she said, “I’ll have to develop a counter-serum. It’s never been done before, so it will take me some time, but if anyone can do it, I can. But even if I do, I can’t reverse the effects up to that point. Tom will remain as attractive as he is then. He just won’t get any more attractive.” She pulled away from him and stood up. “And then also, it will also no longer draw you to me,” she said, looking at him sadly. “You won’t love me anymore.”

“Are you sure about that?” he asked quietly, looking up at her. “Will that mean you will no longer love me?”

She gave him a sad little smile. “I will always love you, Tom,” she said, a tear running down her cheek.

“Come sit down, Oregon,” Tom said pleadingly. “You don’t know that I won’t still love you! I find it hard to believe! I certainly love you now, so please come back to me! I’ve spent ten years wishing I could be with you, and now it seems like I might finally get my wish! So come back here!”

With a little sob, Oregon rushed back to him, sitting beside him, throwing her arms around him, and kissing him urgently.

California, Idaho, and Nevada watched them silently for a few moments. Finally, California cleared her throat, and the two of them reluctantly broke apart. “We should really be getting back to the ship,” she said apologetically. “You, too, Oregon.”

Oregon looked at Tom and kissed him briefly. “You heard her, I have to go. I’m sorry,” she said, tears trickling down her face. “I have to go prepare a serum to deactivate TWH. It’s never been done. I don’t know how long it will take me to develop it, but when I do, I’ll be back to inoculate you.”

Tom stood and drew her into his arms, kissing her passionately. “I wish I could be with you, or even call you, or something!”

Oregon’s face lit up, and she reached in her pocket and pulled out a device that looked a little like a cell phone. “Here,” she said, giving it to Tom. “I can call you on this!” Tom kissed her swiftly. “Goodbye, Oregon, until next I see you. Hopefully before five years!”

“Yes, hopefully,” said Oregon, And she and the other three returned to the Statehood ship.

Upon their return, California and Montana immediately orchestrated a drone maneuver that successfully removed the catalyst from the planet’s water supply. Oregon began meeting regularly with the assimilation group, who called themselves the Freedom Revolution. She was amazed at how many high-level members of the government actually belonged. The Statehood society had always been a democracy, so she wasn’t sure why Freedom Revolution didn’t just call for a vote, but their leadership really wanted the decision to be the unanimous one of all the Statehood citizens. Oregon eventually led a faction of members who vowed to assimilate anyway, regardless of whether it became unanimous or not. But Oregon knew she could not assume a human role until she had deactivated the TWH.

It was turning out to be a much harder prospect than she had imagined. The TWH, once it had bound with the DNA of Subject Zero, was really reluctant to let go. Tom continued to grow in popularity and attractiveness, and he continued to love Oregon, which she was grateful for. She was still reasonably certain that as soon as she turned off the TWH, that he would stop loving her. Tom was equally sure that he would not. Oregon called him nearly every day to update him on the progress, and even managed to sneak down a few times to see him, but the visits were always extremely brief.

As Tom got closer to being fully matured, the leadership of the Statehood, those who weren’t already in the Freedom Revolution, began to expect daily progress reports on the maturation progress, and Oregon did her best to keep them updated.

But, as time went on, so many Statehood citizens were joining Freedom Revolution, that it wasn’t long before the group no longer felt they had to hide who they were and what were their intentions. The Statehood leadership saw the writing on the wall. They agreed to let any Statehood citizen assimilate who wished to. The only stipulation was, that the TWH be deactivated first, and Oregon still had not found a counter-serum. Freedom Revolution continued to meet, and every day more Statehood citizens chose to join the group, all eager to assimilate.

But Oregon was no closer to a counter-serum, and she finally allowed herself to acknowledge that it was hopeless. She needed to go in a different direction. And she needed help doing it.

She enlisted the help of Connecticut, who had been her old mentor when she was in school. Long retired, his methods were antiquated by modern standards. But nothing modern was working, and Oregon was desperate to try anything. The members of Freedom Revolution were constantly hounding her, and she didn’t blame them. They were eager to begin living their lives fully as humans. And Oregon was eager to return to Tom. She wanted to set him free, even if it would mean her would no longer love her.

With Connecticut, the research did go in an entirely different direction. One day, Connecticut held up a vial. “Well, here it is,” he said ominously. “Serum HWT.” He was quiet for a minute, and Oregon was overcome by a feeling of dread. “This will either cure him, or kill him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go, the extremely silly wrap up to this oh-so-silly story of mine! I crack myself up! ’Not hard’, you say? You’re probably right! But it was still fun writing it! So, very short, just a little epilogue, really, to tie it all together for your reading pleasure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you’re reading this thank you! Let me know if you like it. And truly, as ever, enjoy!

The TWH Factor

Chapter 5/Epilogue

And, as you’ve maybe guessed, there is no end to this story. It’s still going on; it’s not over yet! It may never be over. The two people who came to my house and told it to me (I suspect it might have been California and Montana themselves!), told me that Oregon won’t risk using the serum that Connecticut helped her develop, the HWT. All he had to do was say ‘it might kill him,’ and she refused to try it. She won’t risk his life. I, for one, am glad. I can’t imagine the world without Tom! His very smile is all it takes to make me happy!  
Because, with the TWH still working, Tom continues to get more and more attractive, while other poor men just pale in comparison (after all, TWH is still leaching their attractiveness and transferring it to him!). The catalyst has been removed from the water supply, so the siren song/mating call isn’t quite as strong as it would be if the catalyst were still present, but the TWH is still active in Tom’s bloodstream, and we poor innocent females can’t help our reaction to him!

“Subject Zero” was fully matured sometime last year; our Tom was voted Sexiest Man Alive, after all! Fuck me, but I know it’s true! I can feel his fucking attractiveness in my fucking TEETH, for fuck’s sake! And I’ve never even met him in real life. I feel it from the distance! I’m middle-aged, happily married, with children and grandchildren, intelligent, well-educated, and way old enough to know better, and yet I’m totally obsessed/addicted, and I know that I’d give up my family and the rest of my whole life, and walk away from everything I now am, if Tom asked me to! That lets me know that if the Statehood hadn’t changed their minds, they would have taken over the world by now, and we’d all be under their control. But, enough!

So, according to (I’m pretty sure) California and Montana, most of the Statehood citizens have successfully assimilated into our society, with no one being the wiser. You probably know some; they’re very nice people, and they’re everywhere, and they’re just like us, seemingly in every way. A few have chosen to remain on the Statehood ship; the UN sends them care packages (one of the reasons Tom supports UNICEF, but don’t tell that to anyone!), and poor Oregon is still there on the Statehood ship as well, still trying to develop a serum to turn off the TWH, that won’t kill Tom. Apparently she visits when she can, and, sadly, Tom still pines for her. Because the TWH is still active, he’s still in love with her, and they’re together when they can be, but as she’s not here, technically, he’s still single, which makes it easier for him to placate his more rabid fans, who, let’s face it, would totally freak out of they knew he was in love with and wanting a relationship with an alien from outer space!

No one knows for sure what will happen next. Tom’s popularity is still on the rise, he continues to get more and more attractive every single day, and a lot of us are helplessly under his power, yours truly included.

The good news? Well, aliens are no longer plotting to take over the world. We’re safe from that, anyway.

The bad news? There’s no escaping loving Tom. We are all doomed.

The End


End file.
